August 28, 2018 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The August 28, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 28, 2018 at the Scotiabank Arena in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Episode summary Naomi vs Billie Kay Following Peyton Royce’s victory over Naomi on SmackDown LIVE last week, The IIconics doubled down on their verbal jabs, drawing the ire of the WWE Universe by mocking Naomi and the hometown Toronto Raptors prior to Billie Kay trying to dim The Glow. Naomi looked strong in the early goings after her tough but controversial loss to Royce a week prior, and she began to string together her signature, dynamic offense on Kay. Unfortunately for Naomi, the numbers game would again prove to be too much, as Royce jabbed Naomi in the face when the official wasn’t looking, allowing Kay to secure the victory with a roll-up for the win. Andrade “Cien” Almas & Zelina Vega confronted Daniel Bryan & Brie Bella After last week’s shocking news that Brie Bella would return to action to team up with her husband Daniel Bryan to take on The Miz & Maryse in a Mixed Tag Team Match at the WWE Hell in a Cell pay-per-view event, the happy couple hit the scene on Team Blue to talk about that major showdown. Bryan & Bella were gleeful when reminiscing on Brie’s forceful punch to Miz’s face last week. However, before the two could look too far ahead to their clash with The “It” Couple in several weeks, they were interrupted by Andrade “Cien” Almas & Zelina Vega, with Almas boldly challenging Bryan to a match. Bryan was quick to accept, and SmackDown LIVE General Manager Paige arrived to declare that match would be next! Daniel Bryan vs Andrade "Cien" Almas Daniel Bryan and Andrade “Cien” Almas collided for the first time ever, as Brie Bella and Zelina Vega watched from ringside. The two technicians threw down in the early goings, setting a rapid pace right from the get-go. However, right as the match was entering its next gear, The Miz& Maryse arrived, and The Miz attempted to distract The “Yes!” Man and cost him the victory. The Miz paid for his underhanded tactics when Bryan took him out with an unbelievable suicide dive before catching Andrade in the “Yes!” Lock. However, Vega got up on the apron and tried to run interference. Brie Bella made Andrade’s business associate pay for her trouble when she yanked her off the apron and dropped her with a mean forearm. Yet, Brie would then feel a rude awakening when Maryse pounced from behind and threw her into the ring post. From there, The Miz attacked Bryan in the middle of the contest and a brutal beatdown ensued with Almas & Vega getting a few more licks in on Bryan & Bella before Maryse dropped Brie with the French Kiss, and The Miz leveled Bryan with the Skull-Crushing Finale. The It Couple then basked in their handiwork, sealing it with a kiss as they began to look forward to the WWE Hell in a Cell pay-per-view event. Charlotte Flair vs Carmella The Queen and The Princess clashed with Charlotte Flair’s title on the line in the main event of SmackDown LIVE. With so much on Charlotte’s mind over the past few weeks due to her unexpected beef with former best friend Becky Lynch, Carmella attempted to prey on the champion’s insecurities. However, Charlotte persevered and nearly drove her rival through the canvas with a Spear that led into the Figure-Eight, which forced Carmella to tap. Charlotte couldn’t celebrate for long, however, as she was quickly met with a blindside attack from Lynch, who knocked her to the canvas and began to hammer away with some stiff haymakers. Becky then grabbed the microphone and told her former best friend that she was going to take the SmackDown Women’s Championship before throwing a massive insult at Charlotte, dropping the title on her lifeless body and boldly walking off. Results * Singles Match: Billie Kay (w/ Peyton Royce) defeated Naomi * Singles Match: Daniel Bryan (w/ Brie Bella) defeated Andrade Almas (w/ Zelina Vega) by disqualification * Singles Match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Charlotte Flair © defeated Carmella by submission Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Brie Bella Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Peyton Royce Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes